


aversi

by LastMelodya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMelodya/pseuds/LastMelodya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butuh jutaan afirmasi pada diri Aomine untuk mendengarnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aversi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. But this story purely mine. I don’t take any profit from this work. It’s just because I love it.  
> Warning: au, miss-typo(s), and othe stuffs. drabble content.  
> Note: Oh, I love aomomo friendzone sooo much (and I love make it angsty too) *wink

** aversi **

**.**

Momoi mengonvergensikan kesepeluh jemarinya dalam satu tautan erat. Bibir digigit risau, dan angin malam hari itu entah mengapa terasa lebih dingin dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

            “Tetsu-kun menembakku.”

            Akhirnya, terlontar. Butuh jutaan afirmasi pada diri Aomine untuk mendengarnya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan, menatap satu entitas lain yang terempas duduk di sampingnya, tengah menatap langit seolah ada ribuan _Pleiades_ di atas sana yang lebih menarik atensinya dari apa pun.

            Padahal, di sana tak ada apa-apa.

            Sepersekian menit bibirnya kelu tak menanggapi. Momoi masih menatap langit-langit dengan senyum infiniti yang membuat Aomine dengki dengan si penyebab senyuman itu. Konvesi gadis itu mungkin telah mengiris-iris hatinya dengan sembilu tak kasat mata yang berwujud angin dingin. Setelah belasan tahun berlalu, pada akhirnya, ia merasakan juga.

            “Dai-chan?” Momoi berpaling padanya. Senyuman itu menipis, tergantikan dengan ekspresi tanya dengan satu alis terangkat dalam-dalam. “Kenapa diam saja?”

            Giliran Aomine yang kini memalingkan wajah. Menatap rerumputan yang dibasahi uap udara di bawahnya. Hijau, _dan agak layu_. Satuan pikirannya mencipta aversi pada situasi ini. Namun, ia tak bisa apa-apa. Sebab ini adalah Satsuki Momoi, sahabatnya sejak kecil.

            Renjana dalam hidupnya.

            Ia pernah meyakini diri sendiri, ada dua hal yang menjadi alasannya untuk bertahan hidup di dunia penuh kemunafikan ini;

            basket dan _Satsuki Momoi_.

            Basket sudah pernah mengkhianatinya sekali, membuatnya menjadi yang terkalahkan. Momoi tak pernah mengkhianatinya—ia selalu ada di sampingnya, berjalan bersamanya, menyusuri langkah-langkah kaki panjangnya, menjadi yang paling cerewet akan hidupnya.

            Tapi, mungkin sekarang tidak lagi.

            Bukan karena Momoi mengkhianatinya, namun karena eksistensi Aomine akan bersubtitusi dengan pemuda lain, yang _dicintainya_. _Kekasihnya_.

            Aomine memahat senyum menyakitkan, kemudian, mengucap satu ujaran, “Selamat.”

            Kepada ribuan hari yang pernah ia semat bersama Momoi, Aomine ingin berterima kasih. Telah memberinya cinta yang begitu dalam, namun tak sedikitpun memberinya keberanian. Pengecut. Terima kasih berimplikasi sarkasme akan ia berikan pada ribuan hari itu. Biar saja, biar mereka marah dan sekalian membunuhnya saja nanti.

            Ada masa di mana ia memikirkan, di antara ribuan hari itu, adakah sepersekian hari dirasa Momoi dalam siksaan perasaan sepertinya? Adakah sepersekian hari di antara ribuan hari itu cintanya berbalas?

            Aomine tak pernah tahu, dan tak akan mau tahu lagi.

            “Tiga tahun, Dai-chan.” Momoi mengujar lagi, dengan senyum cantik itu. “Tiga tahun aku mencintainya, dan kini perasaanku terbalas.”

            Tangan Aomine mengepal erat di antara senyum perih yang ia uarkan pada malam dingin itu.

            Hatinya hancur, ia ingin pergi dari sini—dari kehidupan ini.

            Dari perasaan ini.

**.**

            _Belasan tahun aku mencintaimu, Satsuki_. _Dan aku tak pernah mendapat balasannya._

**.**

**[end]**


End file.
